


Forgive Me, My One

by Mullk6



Series: The Heavenly Pair (Red String of Fate) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Piece
Genre: Alive!Ace, Alive!Rosinante, Alive!Thatch, Alive!Whitebeard, Amnesia, Crossover, Doffy is pissed too, Doffy isn't evil, Doflamingo could've been good under the right circumstances, Fluff, Good!Doflamingo, Harry is a Phoenix, Harry sees ASL and Law as his chicks, Hell Hath No Fury Like a Potter Scorned, I came up with a type of Phoenix, I didn't want them to die ok?, I do what I want, It's my fic, Life just gave him shit, Like his father, M/M, Mates, Motherly Harry, Nobody messes with Harry, Phoenixes, Romance, Sabo is lagging behind on that, They're both gonna die, Trebol is Evil, Trebol is in trouble, Trebol is the root of his evil, Without Trebol he might've been good, Worth It, and Rosinante, and Trebol, but he'll come around, he's happy to substitute, not like his real parents were anything to write home about, so is Sugar, they see him as their mother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-17 09:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11848485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mullk6/pseuds/Mullk6
Summary: Donquixote Doflamingo never could remember why he liked his time at Spider Miles. He couldn't remember why he'd enjoyed his time there. Neither could he remember who the completely destroyed room at HQ belonged to. Nor did he know where the golden locket around his neck had come from.Trebol told him not to worry about it. He trusted Trebol.It would be 13 years until he realized his mistake.





	1. Chapter 1: Prologue and blank spots

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Donquixote Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605630) by [Rikaeus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikaeus/pseuds/Rikaeus). 



Spider Miles held few fond memories for Doflamingo, yet he often found himself thinking he was fond of the place. It had been the Donquixote Pirates base of operations for 6 years before they'd claimed Dressrosa. Three years before that, Doflamingo had killed his own brother. Two years before that, Sugar and Monet had joined the Donquixote Pirates. A few months after Rosinante had left with Law on his half-a-year roundtrip, Trebol had had her get rid of a traitor in their ranks. Doflamingo hadn't much cared, he'd just wanted to know who the destroyed room belonged to inside their Headquarters. He didn't receive a name, just that it had been a traitor and Trebol had decided to take care of it before it got out of hand, which was why Doflamingo had no notes on the subject.

Doflamingo had no reason to doubt his most trusted, if not also most annoying, subordinate and let the matter be. 

He'd regret it deeply 13 years later.

Doflamingo had a lot of questions pertaining to the first three years on Spider Miles. Why had he suddenly stopped meddling in human trafficking? Drug dealing? Why had he treated Law as a son? Why had he felt much more fond of his time there those first years, yet suddenly stopped right after Rosinante left with Law? Why had he been declining most of Trebol's plans during those three years before his brother's betrayal? Why did he feel so betrayed by a brother he hadn't seen in almost two decades? Why did he _care_ so much for a brother he hadn't seen in almost two decades? Why did he have a spare set of sunglasses resembling those he'd worn as a child? Where had the strange golden locket around his neck come from and why did he keep it? And where had his feather mantle disappeared to 13 years ago? He'd had to get a new one, which took _months_. It had been annoying. He was still very peeved about it. And most importantly, why _did_ he want immortality?

He didn't know it, but all these questions could be answered by the one Trebol had claimed to be a traitor. Doflamingo, however, did not know this, and would not know this, until Sugar was knocked out by Sogeking Usopp when The StrawHeart Pirate Alliance stormed Dressrosa. 

But until then, all he had were unanswered questions and an unexplainable ache in his heart.

Trafalgar Law had very confusing memories of his time with the Donquixote Pirates. On one hand, he remembered being happy, but on the other hand, he couldn't remember a single reason _why_ he'd been happy. He was also positive he'd only had two years to live with how bad his Amber Lead disease was, yet he'd only gotten rapidly worse after two- _and-a-half_ years. Somehow, he'd actually had a year more than he'd originally estimated. He was also sure Cora-san had said something about someone saying it would be fine, then never mentioning it again a few months later, acting as if no one on Spider Miles had been told prior to their departure. Three years after the death of Cora-san Law had gone and tattooed a pair of feathered wings on his back. He still wasn't sure why.

There was also an odd feeling of sadness surrounding him constantly, not to mention an aching in his chest he knew wasn't caused by any illness or injury, old or new. Then there was the song. He could never remember the words or accurately mimic the melody, but he was sure he'd recognize it if he ever heard it.

He had no way of knowing all would be answered when he asked to form an alliance with Straw Hat Luffy.

Chapter 1

He was on deck guarding Ceasar when he heard it. The melody was familiar and while at first he didn't recognize it, something clicked and he turned to look at the source of the humming. The Straw Hatted menace he'd allied himself with out of desperation (and, if he stopped lying to himself, familiarity and hope that Mugiwara-ya would pull off an unexplainable victory somehow, like he always did) was happily humming and swinging his arms as he walked passed.

“Mugiwara-ya.” The Surgeon of Death called, causing the other to stop and turn his head toward him.

“What, Torao?”

“That song you were humming...”

“Ah, that? I can't remember the words, but Mama always sang it to me and Ace as a lullaby. I think it's about jellyfish or something, not sure, I always fell asleep pretty fast, hehe!”

That last bit sparked something in Law's memory and he raised a hand to massage away the headache “I swear I've heard it before... but I can't remember how... or where.”

Mugiwara tilted his head in confusion, before he hit his palm with his fist “Ah! You're from North Blue, right?”

“Yes...” Law wondered how the hell that was in any way relevant.

“Then you might've met Mama from before the curse!”

Law blinked, he didn't particularly believe in magic “Curse?” he nevertheless inquired, only half-expecting a real answer.

Straw Hat nodded “Yeah, Mama lived in North Blue with his husband and kid, but someone named Candy or something and a snot man attacked him and cursed him so everyone who knew him forgot! So you might've known Mama from before he got cursed and that's why you can't remember!”

Law sat there with narrowed eyes, immediately thinking of two people the descriptions matched “That makes an annoying amount of sense. And it's not Candy, it's Sugar, and the “snot man” is Trebol. It seems you too have something to gain from this alliance.”

The younger of the two blinked, not understanding what he was talking about, before his eyes widened “Oh! I can avenge Mama! Yay!”

“Urgh...” Law once again regretted making the alliance (not really) and longed for the time before this walking headache inducer (liar).

(Law lied to himself a lot. It was frighteningly effective nowadays.)

(He really should do something about that.)

_Somewhere far away, a raven-haired man with white and gold wings looked at a starry sky with sad emerald eyes, tracing patterns as he thought of cold nights lying in bed, surrounded by strong arms. He looked into his dwelling, at a figure cocooned in a hazy white shroud of energy and bit his lip as the shroud wavered and thinned. Looking at his hands, which were shaking, he could only think one thought:_

_'I'm dying soon...'_


	2. Chapter 2: The Hobi Hobi Curse Breaks, Doflamingo's heartbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doflamingo, Law and the Donquixote pirates remember the one person Doflamingo was willing to change his ways for. Trebol's treachery is revealed.

Law knew he was staring, but the locket around Doflamingo's neck was taunting him with it's existence. The 26-year old squinted at the round piece of jewellery engraved with a stag, a lily entwined with its antlers. The eyes of the stag were small emeralds and Law _swore_ he'd seen the thing somewhere before.

_“...you might've met Mama from before the curse!”_

_“Curse?”_

_“Mama lived in North Blue with his husband and kid, but someone named Candy or something and a snot man attacked him and cursed him so everyone who knew him forgot! So you might've known Mama from before he got cursed and that's why you can't remember!”_

__

Law frowned... Mugiwara's conclusion was starting to make more and more sense, if Law couldn't remember where the locket had come from or who it belonged to, then it was very possible it had belonged to someone both he and Doflamingo had known. However, if they were a victim of Sugar's power, then of course he wouldn't remember. The question was, how well had either of them known this person?

__

After a while Law gave up and slumped in the seat he'd been shackled to, waiting for something, anything to happen. He'd planned on dying, but things never did go his way. With his luck, Mugiwara and his crew were raising unholy hell in his absence. He wasn't sure if he minded or not. They better destroy the SMILES factory, or Law would hide their arms.

… oh, who was he kidding, even _he_ couldn't see himself as a threat at the moment.

Law sighed through his nose just when one of the Den Den Mushi started to ring.

“Puru puru puru puru... puru puru puru cacha!”

Trebol's barely coherent bawling was what came through, the DenDen Mushi crying rivers “I'm sorry, Doffy!”

“What's wrong?”

“Sugar... Sugar has fainted!”

Doflamingo was silent for a moment before he turned to the Transponder Snail, his grin not present “What kind of a joke is this?”

“The servants we spent a decade collecting are turning back to humans! The Hobi Hobi Curse is breaking!”

Law chuckled.

Everyone present turned to him “What's so funny?” Doflamingo asked through gritted teeth.

The beaten and bruised Pirate Captain looked up with a dark grin “Saa... moment of truth, let's see if I'm right or not...”

No one had any idea what he was talking about, so he elaborated “That locket. I have no memory of it and I bet you don't know where the hell it came from either. It's definitely not something you would wear, which means someone gave it to you. The fact that neither of us knows a single thing about that thing means it has to be closely linked with a person affected by the Hobi Hobi Curse. Question is, why would Sugar Curse someone who has given you a sentimental gift? Better yet, why do you still have it?”

A shocked silence followed and Law's sinister grin only widened “Answer: you're not as in control as you think you are. Let's see how screwed you've been all this time.”

Doflamingo watched as the Colosseum was lit up by toys turning back to what they once were, be it human or animal. Gritting his teeth, the blond Shichibukai let Law's words sink in as he gripped the golden locket he'd never been able to open and yet had kept for the last 13 years. Had Trebol betrayed him? Did this locket belong to the person whose room had been utterly destroyed? Why had Trebol ordered Sugar to turn that person into a toy and where was that person now? He ignored all the reports and emergency calls as he tensely waited for the curse to wear off. This person he'd once known would be last, he knew. The transformations seemed to start from the newest and make their way to release the oldest ones last.

Suddenly, a one-legged gladiator appeared and Doflamingo clearly remembered Sugar turning him into a toy soldier after the man had chopped off his own leg in order to save his King. Admirable, but he didn't have time for this. As the former king identified the captain of his army, Doflamingo tried to dodge the sword.

He was too slow.

But he wasn't hit.

Right before the blade could make contact, a golden feather appeared on the blond's chest, along with a barrier, shielding him from harm.

“A feather?”

Doflamingo could barely make out Law's voice before his memories came flooding back like a tidal wave.

_A red string._

__

_A pair of emerald eyes._

__

_“Hello, little angel. Did you fall from the sky?”_

__

_“Not an angel.”_

__

_“...If not an angel, then what are you, little one?”_

__

_“...phoenix.”_

__

_Golden feathers._

__

_The most beautiful smile he had ever seen._

__

_“I love you.”_

__

_“Be mine forever?”_

__

_Surprised widening of eyes, followed by happy tears and a gentle smile._

__

_“... Yes.”_

__

Doflamingo stumbled backwards and into the wall, a shaking hand grabbing the locket, his thumb pushing the lid inwards, then up, before releasing, opening the golden medallion which had remained closed for 13 years.

__

Inside was a picture of them, his Angel holding an 11-year-old Law in his lap while they both were tucked safely in Doflamingo's arms, his round sunglasses replacing his current ones on his face.

__

“No...” the current King of Dressrosa whispered, falling to his knees, sounding so out of character that even Kyros, who'd readied himself for another attack, stopped and eyed him curiously.

__

The other Donquixote pirates were also wide-eyed and looking at each other, all muttering variations of one name.

__

“Hari.”

__

Even Luffy could hear and identify the emotion in the Donquixote Captain's voice as he clenched a hand into a fist and slammed it to the ground, trembling. It was obvious there was much more going on than any of them had anticipated.

__

“We were supposed to get married...”

__

Any and all hatred anyone present had felt towards the man disappeared when it became evident Doflamingo, too, was a victim of the Hobi Hobi Curse, for longer than anyone else. If the man was this broken about getting those memories back, then just how much had the absence of these memories affected his behaviour?

__

In the confusion, Luffy and Violet had gone up to Law and had unlocked the cuffs, causing the man to pitch forward as he himself sorted through the regained memories. The only thing saving him from faceplanting on the floor was Luffy standing in front of him and ending up on the floor with the elder man's torso in his lap.

__

“Oi, Torao, what the hell?”

__

“... I remembered...”

__

“Eh?”

__

“The person I heard the song from... I remembered them.”

__

“Oh... was it Mama?”

__

“How should I know, I called them Kaa-san. His name is Hari.”

__

“Huh, what a coincidence, Mama's name is also Hari.”

__

“...”

__

“... Eeeeh! Mama was married to Mingo!?”

__

“That's what you got out of that? And no, Kaa-san was _engaged_ to Doflamingo. They were supposed to hold the ceremony after...” Law trailed off, glancing at the trembling Shichibukai.

__

Doflamingo had come to his own conclusion from Law and Luffy's exchange and started speaking while he yanked his hair in despair “My brother, my fiancé and now a boy my fiancé claimed as his own... I've lost them all and I didn't-”

__

The blond clenched his teeth and stood up, his face looking murderous “Trebol will die for this...”

__

“Can I help?” Law asked, a hand up in the air.

__

“I'd expect you to. Bring your friend, the more the merrier.”

__

Luffy cheered “Let's go beat the hell out of the Snot-guy!”

__

Meanwhile, Baby 5 was running to the Colosseum to tell the announcer to not only get someone to follow Doflamingo with a Cameco, but also announce that Sugar and Trebol were traitors to the crown. Hopefully, people would shift the blame to those two and leave the young master alone.

__

_“The people are fickle, give them something concrete to hate and they usually will. When people are in turmoil they are easy to influence. The media is especially useful at times of turmoil. You can have them print anything, and it's usually believed right away.”_

__

These words had been said with melancholy, but Baby 5 was going to use this knowledge Hari-san had imparted absent-mindedly one day while reading the newspaper and make sure the fallout would only affect Trebol and Sugar.

__


	3. Chapter 3: Hari's Revenge! The Donquixote-Potter family reunites!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family reunion! Right after Trebol gets what's coming to him.

The trio were well on their way towards where Doflamingo could feel Trebol's presence when Gatz made the announcement of Sugar and Trebol being traitors and listing all of their crimes. Not a moment after that, there was a giant pillar of flames, causing Doflamingo to skid to a halt with a curse.

“Dammit, I forgot about the Mera Mera no Mi.” he said with regret, knowing very well how much Strawhat cared for his brother, which was why he had used it as bait.

Luffy, however, only smiled “It's fine, it's in good hands.”

Both Law and Doflamingo turned to look at the grinning pirate “You know who ate it?”

Luffy nodded “Yeah, I trusted Ace's legacy to him when he took my place in the Colosseum.”

The eldest of the three sighed “Alright then.” and started to once again lead the way.

Meanwhile, in a cave very far away from Dressrosa, an emerald-eyed man woke up from the collapse he'd suffered from sudden sensory overload, realizing he could feel the bond for the first time in 13 years. His powers flared to life and the four people he'd been trying to unsuccessfully heal for years now started to breathe easier as tissue knit together and blood was replenished, his magic once again flowing freely and managing to do something other than keep them in stasis. The ravenette stood up on shaky legs and flexed his wings, the feathers once again looking a vibrant white and gold instead of the droopy gray and orange they had been.

A single name left trembling lips before the owner flashed away to the one person he had not been able to go to for over a decade.

“Doffy...”

Sabo tugged his gloves on tighter as he faced the direction he could feel four prominent Haki signatures, mostly focused on one. Luffy's. His little brother. His little brother who had let him take Ace's fruit, even though they hadn't seen each other in 12 years. He'd honestly thought he'd have to fight Luffy over the issue, but instead his crybaby brother had lived up to his old nickname and bawled his eyes out. To say the blond was worried would be an understatement, the city had split into two fractions, Trebol's men and those loyal to Doflamingo, plus everyone who wanted revenge. Thankfully those wanting revenge were focusing on Trebol's men so at least there were not _three_ factions.

The blonde in a tophat yelped as he was suddenly lifted into the air, hands gripping him under his arms. The person didn't feel hostile and as Sabo flailed and clutched his hat he looked up and behind him at whomever had grabbed him.

It was a winged person, very much resembling an angel, jet black hair blowing around their face even as their eyes were fixed on one spot, in the direction Sabo knew Luffy was. They were wearing a white roman style top that ended above their navel and a tattered white waist-wrap with slits along the thighs that showed skin-tight white pants ending above the knee. The gold shoulder-buttons and golden cloth belt along with the white clothes matched their white and gold wings, which were magnificent if Sabo was being honest.

“Um...” the person glanced at him, their emerald eyes catching the rebel noble off guard but he continued anyway “Would you mind telling me why you snatched me up from the street?”

The person stayed silent for a while, until a distinctly male voice answered him “It hurts, doesn't it?”

Sabo's eyes widened “Eh?”

“I can see it. The bond between you is frayed, but it is cemented on both ends. Now that you've been near him again, distance hurts.”

Sabo swallowed and wondered if that was the reason behind the pain in his chest, which seemed to be easing with every wingbeat.

“Besides, you're fire now, aren't you? Well, that booger of a man is _highly_ flammable and _I_ , for one, am planning to _make him pay_.”

Sabo pondered in the implications of that statement before asking “So what's the plan?”

The answering grin was scary on such an angelic being “Prepare to catch fire, I haven't flown like this in a while and I plan to dive-bomb him.”

Doflamingo was enraged at his former second-in-command. He was furious at the man for betraying him for 13 years straight. Because of this pitiful piece of snot his Angel was gone who knew where and Doflamingo had not tried to save Portgas, whom had been his Angel's adopted son after Trebol had had Sugar make everyone forget him. First, he'd take care of Trebol. Then it was Sugar's turn.

The three of them had cornered the coward and were trying to both catch him _and_ hurt him when they heard the noise. Looking up and to the right, they barely had time to see a streak of blue and red heading towards Trebol before the man's entire cloak combusted into flames, causing him to scream and flail.

“Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!”

The streak of red and blue became just a blue figure as a man clad in blue clothes, a tophat on his head and a steel pipe in one of his hands, the other holding the rim of his hat, skidded across the stone floor “Whooo! Now that's a real human Molotov cocktail!” the man whooped, sounding much too exited about what he had just done.

...Wait a minute, had he just been on fire? Then that meant-

“Sabo!” Luffy exclaimed and tackled the man, who only just kept the both of them upright.

“ _Where_ did you come from?” Law asked, feeling irritated if the way his eyebrow was twitching was any indication.

Suddenly, a bunch of glowing spikes rained down on Trebol, who had only just gotten rid of his flaming cloak, causing him to start screaming again and run around in a panic, trying and failing to avoid the projectiles.

Sabo smiled wryly “ _That_ is where I came from.” he said, while pointing up towards the source of the glowing spikes.

Luffy's eyes started sparkling as Law and Doflamingo turned to face that way, though they froze at the word the youngest of them all yelled out.

“Mama!”

As soon as the word registered, both elder Captains whipped around and searched the sky for the familiar figure neither had seen in over a decade.

Law was the first to spot him and his breath hitched as he whispered “Kaa-san...”

Doflamingo couldn't utter a word as he watched his Angel fling his feathers at the traitor, his emerald eyes blazing and his raven hair flung every-which-way as he moved his wings to shoot another barrage. He had never seen his Angel fight before but he couldn't say he was surprised he was good at it. Hari looked deadly.

And Doflamingo _liked_ it.

Hari started beating his wings more powerfully as he ascended. Once he was higher up, his wings started glowing, Hari dropped into a dive and started _spinning_. The result was what looked like a drill made of light slamming into Trebol, causing the man to land in a crater, where everyone could see the horrible damage inflicted on him. It was hard to determine if there was an unbroken bone in his body and with the 3rd and 4th degree burns and lacerations added to that it was doubtful he'd survive without immediate medical care.

Unfortunately, Law couldn't be bothered to treat the man, so his fate was up to chance. Instead, he and the other three were focused on the person in the air. Doflamingo peered up at the man he loved, having switched his sunglasses from the pointy ones to the round ones, thus looking much less sinister. He was glad to have done it now, when he was faced with the light of his life. Hari hovered in the air, looking uncertain before he slowly descended towards them. He touched down softly near Doflamingo, who was able to catch him when he stumbled, his strength leaving him.

His Angel looked so frail, cradled in the Shichibukai's arms as the blond knelt on the ground, his big hand brushing some black hair out of his fiancé's face. Hari had laid his palms against Doflamingo's chest, his ear pressed against the center, eyes closed as he listened to the strong heartbeat he'd been deprived of for the last 13 years.

“Doffy...” came a soft whisper, filled with too many emotions for anyone present to name.

The addressed blond swallowed and brought his love tighter against his chest, never wanting to let go ever again.

At some point before Sabo and Hari had appeared, someone had managed to set up a Cameco to broadcast the battle. This meant that everyone had witnessed the new Fire Logia and the reunion of Doflamingo and his fiancé. Gatz, of course, was positively _thrilled_ as he ran narrative and gushed over the deadly beauty of their apparent Queen. King Riku, Violet, Kyros and Rebecca couldn't bring themselves to hate the man anymore. Honestly, it was difficult to even connect this Doflamingo to the one they had hated for all these years. Perhaps that was for the better.

Besides, it wasn't like the Riku family actually _wanted_ to rule the country, they had just been a better option than the Donquixote family. But maybe not anymore. Perhaps if this person, this Hari, was involved, Doflamingo would be a better king. Only time would tell.


End file.
